Fuyu to Kimi
by putraerae
Summary: Seluruh indra Ichigo tidak akan pernah membuatnya mengetahui kalau ia berada di dekatnya./For  belated  IchiHitsu day. Happy IchiHitsu day minna! Mind to RnR?


Matahari bersinar cerah di Soul Society, setelah selesainya perang musim dingin tiga minggu yang lalu. Seluruh _shinigami_ telah memulai kehidupan normal mereka tanpa ketakutan untuk berperang. Suasana di sana damai, tanpa ada peperangan apapun—kecuali membasmi _hollow_ yang memasuki _Rukongai_. Hanya ada sedikit _hollow_ yang menyerang, dan itu juga bukan tugas yang berat. Seluruh _shinigami_ yang berada di sana dapat bermalas-malasan sesuka hati.

Kita pindah ke kantor divisi 10, dimana seorang anak lelaki—ralat, lelaki tidak tinggi—sedang berkutat dengan kertas laporan yang menumpuk. Walaupun hampir semua _shinigami_ sedang bermalas-malasan di luar sana, ia tetap berkutat dengan laporan yang membosankan. Lelaki itu adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou, _taichou_ divisi sepuluh.

Biasanya, dia mengerjakan laporan itu dengan serius, namun sekarang tidak. Hitsugaya tidak dapat serius dalam mengerjakan paperwork itu karena pikirannya telah ber-_shunpo_ kemana-mana—tidak mempedulikan tumpukan _paperwork_ yang menggunung di hadapannya. Hitsugaya mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya ke meja—hal yang tidak wajar dilakukannya. Ia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," gumamnya, bagaikan nama itu dapat memanggil orang itu. Namun, itu hanyalah hal yang sia-sia. Orang itu—Kurosaki Ichigo—tidak dapat mendengar suara Hitsugaya, walaupun tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Orang itu juga tidak akan bisa melihatnya, walaupun jarak mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyu to Kimi<br>[Musim Dingin dan Kau]**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AR, OOC, Typo(s), sligh HitsuMatsu, DLDR**

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya berlatih di dalam gua—yang bisa dibilang sebagai tempat pelampiasan perasaannya. Kekuatan dari <em>zanpakutou<em>-nya berhasil membuat dinding gua itu diselimuti oleh es.

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kita hidup di dimensi yang berbeda sebagai makhluk yang berbeda—"

Hawa dingin menyelimuti gua tempat Hitsugaya berlatih dengan Hyourinmaru-nya. Seluruh staglaktit yang bergantung di atap gua telah dilapisi es, yang merupakan efek dari kesedihannya.

"—karena kau kehilangan kekuatanmu, Kurosaki."

Hitsugaya mengayunkan Hyourinmaru-nya, menyebabkan es berbentuk naga keluar dari _zanpakutou_-nya.

"Dan aku akan mengembalikannya untukmu karena aku mencintaimu!" kata Hitsugaya dengan kencang.

Hitsugaya terlalu sibuk dengan latihannya sehingga ia tidak melihat sesosok wanita dengan postur yang bisa dibilang sempurna memasuki gua tempatnya berlatih. "_Taichou_," panggil wanita itu. Entah bagaimana wanita itu dapat mengetahui tempat untuk berlatih rahasia milik Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menoleh. Wanita itu—Matsumoto Rangiku—berjalan mendekati _taichou_-nya. Ia menggigil karena suhu gua itu. Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati _fukutaichou_-nya itu. Dipegangnya tangan sang _fukutaichou_—Hitsugaya mencoba untuk menghangatkan Rangiku.

"_Daijoubuka_, Matsumoto?" tanyanya. "_Gomen na_, aku sedang latihan, sehingga…yah, tempat ini menjadi sedingin ini," tambahnya.

"Tidak, saya tidak apa-apa, _taichou_," jawab Rangiku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun Hitsugaya tahu kalau dia kedinginan dengan suhu yang berada di bawah 10 derajat.

"Ada keperluan apa sehingga kau ke sini, Matsumoto?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, taichou," kata Rangiku. "Saya hanya khawatir karena tidak melihat anda di ruang kerja anda."

Hitsugaya mendengus. _'Bukankah itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh dirimu sendiri Matsumoto?'_ batinnya. Ia kemudian berkata, "bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri, Matsumoto? Aku—"

Rangiku mengangguk. "Saya mengerti, _taichou_. Anda ingin sedikit privasi, bukan?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu ber-shunpo meninggalkan _taichou_-nya.

Hitsugaya menatap ke tanah. Diletakkannya Hyourinmaru di atas tanah. Hitsugaya kembali teringat akan Ichigo. Kenangan-kenangan tentang Ichigo memenuhi kepalanya, bagaikan gulungan film yang sedang ditonton.

"Tidak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu," Hitsugaya kembali mengayunkan zanpakutou-nya, "karena itu menyakitkan!" Hitsugaya berusaha melupakan Ichigo, namun tidak bisa.

_'Aku ingin ke _gensei_ dan menemuinya,'_ batin Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p>Kota Karakura. Tempat tinggal Kurosaki Ichigo. Hitsugaya berdiri di atas sebuah menara, menatap pemandangan kota itu. Tiga minggu yang lalu, ia berdiri sambil melawan seorang <em>espada<em> di duplikat dari kota ini.

Hitsugaya berjalan di atas langit, menuju ke arah rumah Ichigo. "Ya, aku pasti ingat dimana ia tinggal," gumamnya.

Hitsugaya melihat ke arah kediaman Kurosaki. Dilihatnya jendela lantai dua rumah itu. Itu dia, lelaki berambut orange yang ia rindukan.

Hitsugaya termenung. Ia ingin berteriak "Kurosaki!" tapi ia tahu kalau Ichigo tidak akan pernah mendengarnya. Ichigo tidak akan pernah melihatnya, ataupun menyentuhnya. Seluruh indra Ichigo tidak akan pernah membuatnya mengetahui kalau ia berada di dekatnya.

Sebesar apapun _reiatsu_ yang ia keluarkan, Ichigo tidak akan pernah menyadari kalau ia berada di situ.

Hitsugaya menunduk. Dia berusaha menahan kesedihannya. Ditatapnya jendela kamar itu lama-lama, lalu dinaikkannya tatapannya ke arah atap rumah itu. Gundukkan salju menutupi sebagian atap merah itu.

"Salju, ya?" katanya pelan. _'Apakah ia akan mengingatku jika ia melihat salju dan es? Tidak, mungkin saja ia melupakanku!'_ batinnya.

"_Soten ni zase_, Hyourinmaru!"

* * *

><p>Di dalam kamarnya, Ichigo memainkan pensil yang ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia termenung melihat keadaan di luar kaca jendelanya.<p>

"Salju, ya?" gumamnya, menatap kepingan-kepingan salju.

"Sangat nostalgia," gumamnya lagi. Ia mengingat saat-saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

Ya, seorang _taichou_ yang berciri khas salju dan es. Yang sifatnya sedingin es yang dapat dikeluarkannya. Hitsugaya Toushirou. _Shinigami_ yang sangat ia cintai. _Shinigami_ yang membuatnya ingin mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali.

Salju turun, menyelimuti jalan-jalan di Karakura. Disusul dengan kepingan es.

"Kepingan es?" kata Ichigo bingung. Sangat aneh melihat es yang jatuh selain di saat hujan es terjadi. Pikirannya mendorong Ichigo untuk keluar dari rumah. Ichigo memakai mantel musim dinginnya dan pergi keluar.

Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah langit biru dan awan yang membawa dan menjatuhkan salju. Tidak ada sosok yang ia ingin lihat, karena kekuatannya yang menghilang mencegah ia untuk dapat melihat sosok itu.

* * *

><p>Salju tidak turun lagi. Hitsugaya menatap sendu ke bawah. <em>Turquoise<em>-nya tak sengaja menatap _hazzle_ seseorang. Ia melihat sosok Ichigo di bawah. Mukanya berubah menjadi senang. "Kurosaki!" teriaknya, tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa Ichigo tidak akan mendengarnya.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. _'Aku tahu kau di atas sana, Toushirou,'_ batinnya sambil melihat langit di atasnya.

Angin musim dingin mulai menusuk badan Ichigo. Kedinginan, ia pun memasuki rumahnya lagi. Dia bergumam, "aku merindukanmu, Toushirou." Senyum Hitsugaya memudar melihat Ichigo kembali memasuki rumahnya. Hitsugaya membuka _senkaimon_, lalu kembali ke _Soul Society_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Taichou<em>~! Dari mana saja?" kata Rangiku. Hitsugaya menatap Rangiku.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Rangiku hanya menatap _taichou_-nya itu dengan tatapan heran. "A-_anoo_, _taichou_, tadi _Soutaichou_ mengumumkan kalau nanti akan ada rapat _taichou_," katanya.

Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berkata,"_arigatou_, Matsumoto," sambil berbalik ke arah menara divisi satu.

Hitsugaya telah sampai di menara divisi satu, tempat diadakannya rapat _taichou_. Beruntung ia tidak telat karena ia ke _gensei _dahulu.

"Karena rencana yang telah kita semua buat, yaitu kita akan mengembalikan kekuatan Kurosaki Ichigo, kita akan mengirimkan beberapa _shinigami_," kata _Soutaichou_. Hitsugaya tercengang. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"_Soutaichou_, mohon izinkan saya ikut!" kata Hitsugaya.

Seluruh _taichou_ yang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya. Hitsugaya merasa salah tingkah. "Su-_sumimasen_, _Soutaichou_," kata Hitsugaya.

Soutaichou menatapnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena itu, kami akan mengirimkan tiga orang _taichou_, dua orang _fukutaichou_, dan satu orang pejabat bangku."

"Kami akan mengirimkan Kuchiki-_taichou_—" Byakuya hanya diam, tampak ingin menolak perintah _Soutaichou_.

"—Zaraki-_taichou_—" Kenpachi menggeram lalu berkata,"menyusahkan! Lebih baik bertarung dengannya."

"—dan Hitsugaya-_taichou_."

Hitsugaya merasa senang di dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Ia hanya menunduk, lalu berkata,"_arigatou gozaimashita_, Yamamoto-_soutaichou_."

Ia keluar dari ruang rapat dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Happy IchiHitsu day~ #telat #dibom Telat? Memang. Salahkan mood Rae yang bikin Rae ga pengen nulis _/coret_dannontonanimeterus_coret/_.Anyway, ini fict IchiHitsu ketiga Rae xD tadinya mau bikin lemon, tapi ga nafsu #plak eh, males #dibom lagi orz! Jadilah telat sehari. So, mind to review? Yang review boleh meluk Hitsugaya deh~ (kasih karung isi kapas yang didandanin ala Hitsu) #dihajar massa

P.S.: Kubo-sensei, pertahankan kejabrikkan Hitsu yang sekarang~! xp


End file.
